Allways with you
by Kaiya Sara
Summary: SesshoumaruHotaru pairing.Everything takes place in the Christmas Eve....Two lost souls .....


The song belongs to Amr Diab-Tamally Maak but for you I put the translation words so you could understand:P

**Always with you**

-The court decided that Sesshoumaru T. is free of any kind of guilty...

Sesshoumaru stood there in the box,a grin appearing on his face.A grin of victory.He stepped on someone 3 days ago,he was drunk and 'smoked'.Tomorrow was the 26 of december,the Christmas...He was blamed by the death of the persone he stepped on but his good lawyer Naraku Shikon succed in 'proove' his inocence.Naraku smirked to him and Sesshoumaru approached him after the judge was out.  
-Thank you Naraku.You're good as ever.  
-That was nothing...besides...The persone who died was less important to the world compared to you,the great son of Inutaisho.  
Sesshoumaru nodded proudly when his eyes caught a glint of a girl...crying histerical...She didn't look older than 10 and she was slim with pink hair caught in two tails.A man took her in his arms,trying to stop her from crying when he heard her whispering.  
-He got away papa...He took her and he got away...I want my onee-chan back!  
His cold eyes didn't flinched a moment.He wasn't guilty.NOT GUITLY the judge said.His heard hurt again...from the hit he took...That's why he could barely remember anything from the crush.  
-Sesshoumaru...u should go and rest,don't you think?Is kinda late.  
-I will.Thank you Naraku.  
With that the tall handsome man left the court.Today was also...his birthday.He was turning 21.Long silver hair tied back in a low tail hang on his back.he stepped outside the building and took out a cigarr.A second later he noticed a girl,sitting in the middle of the street,looking hurt.He approached her slowly and looked closer.She didn't showed any sign of wound.  
-You shouldn't stay here.It's kinda dangerouse you know...he said trying to keep his cool.  
The girl looked up at him and he saw the most beautifull violet eyes he ever saw.Long black hair surrounded her face,and with the snow keep falling he thought she looked angelic.He offered her a hand.  
-Stand up,c'mon.It's dangerouse.  
-A-arigatou...she said shyly.  
When she stood he noticed how slim and perfect her body was,even thru her heavy clothes.She was wearing a black jacket and jeans with also black boots.Her hair was free on her shoudleurs,hanging on her back till her waist.He then noticed the box from her hands.  
-You jumped to get that back?  
She nodded.  
-It's something special she said smiling shyly.  
He noded this time and turned to leave.He took a few steps and stoped.  
-How would you say if I'll ask you to drink a coffe with me now?Will you think I'm trying to hit on you?  
The girl approached and said smiling.  
-I'll think that you really need somehting hot to drink on this cold.  
Sesshoumaru nodded and they began to walk.  
-What's you're name?she asked.  
-Sesshoumaru.  
-That's a strong name you know?  
-Yes.All my life is predomined by the strong thing.  
-I see.  
-So..he hesitate.Do you like it?  
-You're name?Sure!It's...unique I think.  
They had to pass thru the park when Sesshoumaru stoped.She stoped too.  
-What?  
-It's a coffe shop here,thru this wood.care to come?  
A nod he received.This girl was way to trustfull...They took it thru the wood in silence.  
-So..aren't you gonna ask my name?  
-No.  
She turned silent for another few seconds.  
-Why not?  
-Why not what?  
-Why not care to know my name?Am i that low?  
-No.I just don't want to know it.  
-I understand...somehow.  
The snow was falling even worse and the wind start to blow harder when they reached the coffe shop.They took a sit and looked at eachother a moment then he moved his eyes on the Menu.  
-I want a coffe with milk.he stated.You?  
-Nothing.  
-One for me only then.  
The waitress looked odly at him and then left.She returned with a coffe later.Sesshouamru put the sugar in and then drinked a little.  
-So what's in the box?  
-Th...the box?  
-Yes.That red small box from your hands.  
-Oh...she said and looked down at the box and tears came to her face.-Is a gift...for my sister.  
-For Christmas?  
-Well yes...my birthday is today andI wanted to take her something like she did for me.  
-Happy birthday then...how much you turned?  
This time her smile turned brighter and made his heart feel...warm.  
-17.Tonight I can go to the prom...and then to skate.  
-prom?Oh,the highschool.  
-Yes...the highschool prom.  
-Guess you'll have a great time.  
-I hope so...she said and her smile faded.  
-Is hot here...take you jacket off.  
-Oh yes...maybe I should.  
She stood and unziped ehr jacket.When she took it off her belly got revealed a little from under the sweater and his sharp eyes got a glint of bruises.deep ones.And cuts.  
-What happend?  
-This?Oh nothing,don't worry she said and sat back at the table.  
-So..Sesshoumaru...where will you spend your Christmas Eve?  
-Homw probably.  
-Oh,with your mom and dad?she grined.  
-No.  
-Maybe your wife and child?she looked carefully.No,you don't have a ring.  
-You don't need a ring to have a woman or a child...he stated coldly and then saw her face turning pale again.Home where I live.Alone.  
-Alone?On this day?  
-Yes.Why?  
-If I could...I would stay with my dad and my sister all night long!she stated with courage.  
-What stopes you?  
Silence.  
-Someone took something from me and I can't go back home without it.  
-Is a thing of such importance?he asked and finished his coffe.He liked this girl.She was smart,sharp,good looking and ...kind.  
-Well...as I said...I can't go back.  
-Can you take it back?  
-No.  
-Then what can you do?  
-I can...finish my things.  
The young silver haired man finished his coffe.  
-Are you sure you...don't want anything?I..invited you.  
He just said that?When did she..!When did she make him feel so...well?Like she succed in open the door of his heart...he never invited a girl without a reason,usually to sleep with them...That was how he was but with this girl...He looked at her,while she was doing something to her sweater and decided he liked her simple way to be...She wasn't the kind to accept going out with him because he was wo he was.The way her hair was falling on her face and her eyes...so beautifull...and so simple..Simple things are more beautifull than others.  
-Will you...tell me your name?  
She looked at him immediatly.A kind smile shined on her face as she answered.  
-This time I won't tell it myself...You'll find out.  
He smiled back...How was since he smiled last time?Years.  
-Ok.Now tell me about you...more.  
-You want to know?  
-That's why I asked.  
-No...do you really want to know or you just asked to not make me feel bad?  
he smiled again but this time inside of him.His golden eyes fixed her and he let his chin lay in his hand.He was practically gazing at her.  
-I WANT.. to know...tell me...tell me.  
She blushed a moment.  
-Well...I'm a student at A.S.T highschool.  
-Good choice.  
-Thank you.I live with my father and my sister but also with my cousin.And...nothing much to say.  
-You're very shy...he said and gazed more at her.  
When he reached a hand to touch her hand she moved it from his reach.  
-I want to see a place...Will you take me to it?  
Sesshoumaru was silence a moment.He didn't liked when she refused his touch but maybe he was moving too fast...they just met...But he really liked her...She had everything from what he saw that he wanted at a woman.  
-Sure.  
They stood and left the coffeshop.As they walked thru the forest,he couldn't stop himself from looking at her.She looked like an angel thru the white snow.They walked a while thru the path she chosed and they reached a lake.A frozed lake.Sesshoumaru waited for her to say something.  
-I was coming her to skate you know...Years...Since my mother died,when i was 4.I love ice...My heart is frozen from the sadness caused by my mothers early death and...well...she looked at him.Because of me my sister will pass thru the same pain and I don't want too.  
He opened his mouth to say something but she stoped him.She approached.  
-But I can't stop the pain from her heart...I want you to know this...Even if snow is beautifull...she is destroyed by the warmth of the sun...My heart ahd been iced many years and I thought that I'll never be able to escape it...But then you came.  
She inhaled some air and looked at the lake.  
-This is the last time I come here.Sessh...I know you from long ago...I was still in primary when you finished it and went to the highscool.I admired you for so long that I came to believe that I ...loved you before I was even born.That's why...Today...You had been my sun...In the very last moment of my existence you had been my sun...You didn't do much but the talk with you and your simple interest on me...(she is crying at this point.  
-What...do you mean by your last moment of yo-  
At that second she touched him.But it failed to reach him...Her hand passed thru his face.  
-You're...a ghost...he whispered.  
She nodded letting the tears falling.Her body turned and she runed.He snaped out and followed her.  
-Wait!Don't go!I don't even know..he followed her fast.  
They stoped after a while.He then say the fog and that they whre in the cemetery.He gasped for air and then saw her in front of him.  
-I forgive you Sesshoumaru...she whispered.  
White wings appeared on her back and her clothes changed in some white dress.Her eyes where so calm.  
-Forgive me?he was still confused.  
-Thank you for...giving me ...such a time...It wasn't much for you...but for me...It's my escape...I told you I can't go back home.  
-But.  
-You...took what I needed to go home...My life.  
Sesshoumaru's face expressed the shock and he was so confused.He didn't knew what he felt in that moment.  
-I'm sorry...you are the girl from the crush isn't it?  
-It's late for sorry...at least for me...You should ask forgivness(the sorry was like a 'forgive me' said) to yourself...But still...I...love you...Sayonnara...Sesshoumaru.  
-No,wait!he reaced a hand to her but she was gone.  
he crawled to the place where she used to be and saw the gravestone.his face expressed double shock.

Hotaru Tomoe

firefly of the hearts

1990-2006

Gone too soon ...but always in our hearts

It was also a picture.She was looking different.She was wearing make up and she was smilling.It was a picture tooked by a professionist photograf.Her smile...A smile that faded too soon ...And because of him...He had killed her...He killed the one who he had just fallen.Maybe that was the price to pay for what he did even before the crush?He tried to bring himself back onto a piece and began walk away from the grave yard,with his heart turned to shreds.Naraku said it was a low important persone but she was the most important one for him now...It was already night...The Christmas Eve...He was alive and well...and she was dead and cold in that grave.He took it thru the center where the accident took place.That's when hsi head hurt...and he rememebered...flashes of images...Her fae turning and facing him...as he stepped her...He saw her life living her beautifull eyes...

**_i am always with you _**

**_even when you are far away _**

**_your love fills my heart _**

**_i am always with you_**

He rememebered ehr small red box and began to search thru the cold and snow,all over the place.He searched for more than 3 hours and he finally found it...It was under lots of snow,a little dirty but fine.He smilled but began to cry.Smilling and crying he began to walk and stoped in front of a newspaper box.he took a paper out and saw it big wrote details of the crush.her picture was there also.And the adress...too.He quickly hurried to get there at 12 and he did it.The house was simple but beautifull.He went to the door and ranged.An old man came and opened.His eyes where red...maybe from crying or exaustion.  
-Can i help you?he asked.  
Sesshouamru's voice was gone but he gave the man the box.  
-This...belonged to your daughter...Hotaru.  
The man's eyes grew bigger and the pain was obvious.  
-Of my Hotaru?  
-Yes...it was a gift...for her sister.  
The night was dark so the man couldn't recognize Sesshoumaru.  
-Tell her...that snow it's beautifull...but not worth to be kept...Let her allow the sun come into ehr ehart...Her sister...wanted her to know that.  
Then Sesshouamru runed off,feelling the tears coming again and again.They where falling but his face was still cold...His shape dissapeared thru the snow..

**_50 years later.._**

An older Sesshoumaru was sitting on the hospitals bed.His life till then was empty...he couldn't...continue after her...His heart had a single key to share it...and he gave it to her...

**_i am always thinking about you _**

**_never forget you for a moment_**

**_ i miss you even when you are by my side_**

His heart as falling him...finally accepting his request to die...

oh sweetheart i miss you so much and want you always before my eyes i feel so lonely when you are away

Her image was fresh to him...he had been all this years to her grave...So there will be all the time a light...And each time he could feel her presence...Her sweet voice...And her eyes seemed to look at him from the picture...He used to think she's smilling for him...From there...From Heaven.

**_even when surrounded by people_**

**_ i miss you dearly darling _**

**_don't go away_**

His pulse was afding and he could see all the nurses and doctors around him but after a while he could only see a light...White spred wings and a face he only dreamed till then...She came for him...His Hotaru...His love.

**_i need you near me you are my first love_**

**_ with you here i have nothing to fear..._**

-You came...he whispered.  
She noded.  
-I love you...he said after.  
She nodded and said I love you on lips.Then she offered ehr hand and his spirit took it.When he touched her everything turned white and his soul was young again...The pain was gone...Finally...the pain..off her absence...


End file.
